


A Different Side To You

by MadiPearl



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Romance, Star Wars - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-13 00:10:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11172912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadiPearl/pseuds/MadiPearl
Summary: Vanessa has just been kidnapped with her friend Yuliana, taken to space by an organization called the First Order. Dozens of civilians are kidnapped as well, and must compete to be a chef for the First Order.Vanessa and Yuliana both know they'll be alright, but what about the others that are with them, being recognized for who she is? What will also happen when she is pawned to be a personal chef for someone by the name of General Hux?Will they get along, or will they both be on the offensive of one another? What will soon happen if one realizes that they are beginning to fall for the other?





	A Different Side To You

"You did not do that!" Yuliana laughed out loud as she slapped her hand on the steel counter below her, the red wine almost slipping out of her glass next to her as her blonde locks fell forward with her head. "You seriously put Tony's iron gloves in Steve's Toilet?"

"Hey," I started as I took another bite of her famous strawberry tiramisu in my mouth. "He still owed me forty bucks for the bet I won about getting Steve to let me hold his shield. That was a year ago!"

We howled with laughter as we thought back on that memory to make the end of our night. I sipped more of the red wine Yuliana snuck, and had my sky blue irises look out towards all of the white clothed tables with red chairs and booths along the sleek black floors. 

"You know," I placed my fork down and placed my hand on the side of my face, having a piece of my caramel curled locks fall in front of me. "It really does amaze me how you got this place started."

"It is isn't it?" Yuliana asked with a dreamy sigh as she straightened up from leaning on the cold counter. Her hands on the edges of it to lean on. "I also got my start because of you two as well."

I glanced to see Yuliana looking at me with appreciation shinning in her eyes. You could tell that she would always be grateful for Tony and I promoting her restaurant. That was because I knew she had it in her, and that she would skyrocket with business.

"You still haven't told me why your here," Yuliana pressed as she took the tiramisu away from me. "I mean, I know you love me and all-but it's Christmas Eve! You should be celebrating with Tony!"

I snorted and rolled my head on my shoulder, looking at Yuliana sideways. "Yea, and instead he threw the worlds rowdiest Christmas party at the house." 

"That bad huh?" Yuliana questioned as I saw her flinch, disgust appearing on her face as her lips twisted thin skin wrinkling as she possibly thought of the last party she went to of my brothers. "What happened?"

"He not only had a flame thrower, but ordered to have a bed of hot rocks placed in the living room." I cringed as I rubbed my forehead with my fingers, having the memory of three hours ago flash heard in my head. "I'm sorry, but alcohol and fire Do. Not. Mix."

Yuliana giggled as she walked back from the front of the kitchen to the main sitting area, grabbing a stool from the bar. "So you probably don't want to deal with the police on this snowy Christmas Eve for your brothers party behavior." Yuliana spoke loudly so I could hear her.

"More like frat party behavior," I muttered as I sat on top of the counter with Yuliana coming back through the door and sitting across from me.

I looked out past Yuliana to the big window showing the icy cold outside I wished to celebrate for. Snowflakes lightly falling on the cement side walk, and having only the street posit lights glowing their yellow beckon. It was midnight, and with it being Christmas Eve the bright lights of the neighboring businesses were off. It gave an effect of a small town street being quiet.

"I didn't even want to have a party Yuliana," I started as I ran my finger though my locks to relax myself. "I put up this big Christmas tree, made sugar cookies, and I even made a huge list of Christmas movies to watch together."

Yuliana grasped my hands in my lap and gave me a small smile. "He just needs to get it through his stupid jock head that his little sister just wants to spend time with him right?"

A small huff of a laugh passed my painted lips, as I tried not to have my tears spill over onto my cheeks. Tony really hasn't changed his ways. I thought he would after the Battle of New York we went through. Maybe he just wants everything to be the way it was before.

My brother as Iron Man, and myself as the cook and maid for the Avengers. I am Tony Starks little sister, and will always be known as that to everyone.

Vanessa Mae Stark.

"Hey, why don't we go back to my place and drink ourselves some candy cane martinis and watch White Christmas?" Yuliana suggested while standing up, hoping to lift my spirits.

"Don't you have to get back to the orphanage and wrap the rest of the gifts?" I inquired as I too got up from the counter and walked towards the sitting area for our coats.

"Yea, but I can do that later." Yuliana hesitated with her answer when she grabbed her navy blue jacket, glancing at the clock above the rack. "It's only ten o'clock, I can wrap the gifts around two o'clock."

"No," I draw out as slip on my coal trench coat and button up. "I will help you. That way it'll get done faster, and it might get me in the Christmas spirit!"

Yuliana grinned as she finished buttoning up, and having her gloves glide onto her slender fingers. "That's the Vanessa I-"

Glass shattering broke though our carefree atmosphere. My mussels tensed with my senses on high alert. I whipped my head towards the door leading to the kitchen we were just sitting in.

"What was that?" Yuliana whispered, her voice squeaked. 

Men in white an black armor burst through the doors, guns pointed at us. We both instantly put our hands in the air to show surrender. The sound of guns licking ready to fire broke We didn't have any weapons, and there were more than a dozen men flooding in through the diner floor. No way were we going to be able to fight back.

"What do you want?" My voice hoarse with demand, wanting to show that I wasn't afraid when I truly was.

"You two need to come with us." a mechanical voice stated bluntly as four men in the armor surrounded us from behind.

"Why should we?" Yuliana wanted to know as she voice her opinion, curiosity crawling through her dilated eyes.

Rough hands grabbed my forehead, tilting my head back. Fabric was felt on my mouth, a strong ether odor attacked my lungs through my nose. My hands at once went to the mans arms holding me, trying to pry the cloth away from my nostrils.

My eyes went wide as I glanced towards Yuliana to see the man have her slump to the floor. Her body lifeless, not moving.

"Yuliana!" I gasped a scream, getting some fresh oxygen through my lungs for only a couple of seconds.

The cloth was placed back on my nose, everything spinning before me. My vision becoming blurry as I began to fall to the ground. Fuzzy ceiling tiles came to my eyes before-

Darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and let me know what you think so far! :D


End file.
